


Annals of the Prosecutor

by celticheart72



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Nudity, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of drabbles for Rafael Barba. Each chapter will feature a drabble with a specific prompt or plotline request.I do not own any of Law & Order SVU, only my own original characters and ideas.Specific warnings for each drabble will be in the notes for that drabble.





	1. Late Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Behave.”
> 
> WARNINGS: oral sex in the office

 

Rafael was working late. Again. So you thought you’d surprise him in his office after Carmen left for the evening. Leaning in the doorway of his inner office you watched as he made notes on his legal pad while reviewing a file. His tie was loose, vest and suit jacket hanging on the coat rack inside his door, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He’d been running his hands through his hair which was in a spiky disarray and it looked like he might have forgotten to shave that morning. Either that or he took your scruff request from a few days ago seriously.

“I know you’re standing there hermosa.”

Smiling you turned and closed the door then locked it before walking over to his desk where you stood next to him.

Finally, he dropped his pen, sat back, and smiled with an amused arch of his eyebrow.

“Rafi, it’s seven o’clock.” You let the flap of your coat slip away from your bare thigh which drew his attention.

“I know, I’m sorry. I planned to be out of here early but SVU just got another case.”

“You know…” You ran a finger up his forearm to his bicep under his rolled-up sleeve. “…I was at home, all alone, thinking how much I missed you…”

His eyes narrowed as you leaned forward over him to press a kiss to his lips and cup him through his trousers. He snatched your hand away from his cock and dropped his chin to his chest. “Hermosa…Behave.”

You gave him a coy smile and stood up to step away from the desk. Turning your back to him you undid the belt and buttons of your coat.

Both of his eyebrows winged to his hairline when you turned back around.

Slipping the tan coat over your shoulders you let it drop to the floor leaving you completely naked in front of him. “It was driving me crazy…thinking how good that silver tongue of yours is…”

Rafael smirked when you moved back to his desk and pushed everything to one side so you could sit up on it in front of him. “Is that right?”

Kicking off your heels you put one foot on each of his knees and spread your legs for him.

His eyes were fixed on your bare and glistening pussy and his hands smoothed down the insides of your thighs to push them wider. “It’s my tongue you want, hermosa?”

Cocking your head briefly to one side you sucked in a breath and bit your bottom lip when the fingers of one of his hands brushed over your swollen and soaked lips. “It’ll do…for now…”

With a hum deep in his chest he reached out a hand to push you back on the desk so he could lift your legs up over his shoulders. You pushed yourself up on your elbows to look down at him, head between your knees, grinning mischievously at you. His face suddenly dipped to your pussy and his mouth was on you sucking your juices and swirling his tongue through your folds. You gasped when his tongue flicked your entrance and pushed inside of you just enough to make your core ache to be filled. When you called Rafael silver-tongued you really weren’t referring to his courtroom oratory. Rafael Barba was a veritable cunnilingual god. He’d spend an hour between your legs on any given night bringing you to multiple orgasms before finally sliding his cock into you.

When your legs were shaking around his head and you felt the tension building low in your belly, he slid one long finger inside you and finger fucked you while his mouth closed over your clit. He sucked the hard-little bundle of nerves and flicked it with his tongue until you threw your head back and moaned his name while you were sure your orgasm coated his face and desk. You reached down to push his head back slightly when your clit was starting to get too sensitive. Relaxing back on the desk your chest heaved as the last of your orgasm rolled through you and your legs felt like jelly. Rafael lifted your legs from his shoulders and put your feet in his chair while he stood up. You could hear him moving around behind you in the office, the water in the bathroom turning on, and then his footsteps moving back to you.

Opening one eye you looked up to see him standing over you smiling, wiping the lower half of his face with a white towel that appeared to be wet. He held a hand out to you which you accepted and tentatively put your feet on the floor, your legs were still a little shaky.

“Come on hermosa, let’s go home so I can finish what you started here.” He grinned, his hazel eyes mischievous as he bounced his eyebrows and handed you the towel to clean yourself up with. Something seemed to dawn on him and he looked over at your coat on the floor. “Did you come all the way over here from the apartment in just that coat?”

You quirked your eyebrow and shoulder just slightly with a sly smile and he groaned while readjusting his trousers and holding that coat out for you to slide your arms through. The cab ride home felt like the longest of your life.


	2. Close To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I like this, being so close to you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Snuggling into Rafael’s side you rest your head on his shoulder while you watch the movie he rented. His arm is around your shoulders with his fingers threading through your hair. For once he doesn’t have a file or his phone in his hands and SVU hasn’t called. There’s a bowl of popcorn between you and you take turns feeding handfuls to each other. He’s wearing a worn grey Harvard t-shirt and jeans, and he’s barefoot. The man takes your breath away with his drive and passion which is such a sharp contrast to the quiet and sweet side that melts your heart in these moments.

He turns his head and presses a kiss to your temple.  

Lifting your head you smile at him. “I like this, being so close to you.”

His fingers brush some hair from your eyes as he leans in to kiss you. “I like this too, carino.”

You hum against his lips with a smile. “I wish we had more moments like these.”

Rafael’s hazel eyes light up as he sits up and studies your face. “Why don’t we?”

“What?”

“Have more moments like these?”

“I live across town and you work late most nights.”

He rolls his eyes to the side and snickers just a little bit. “I know, that wasn’t my point.”

“What was your point then, counselor?” You rest your chin on his shoulder and raise an eyebrow.

“Well, carino, if your things were here we’d have more moments like these.”

“Let me circle back to the fact that my apartment is across town.”

 He’s quiet a minute while he stares at you and realization suddenly dawns.

“Wait, Raf, are you asking me to live here with you?”

“That was the point of your things being here.” Rafael chuckles as you throw your arms around his neck and kiss his face. “And of course, that means I get to wake up to your pretty face every morning.”

You move to your knees next to him and press yourself into his side. “That also means we’ll be sharing a bed every night.”

Rafael gets a wicked glint in his eyes as he leans in to kiss you a little more deeply this time.


	3. Sneaking Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "The more I look at you the more I think we need to leave." & “You have no idea what you do to me...”
> 
> WARNINGS: flirting, nudity, masturbation, cunnilingus, vaginal sex

Rafael held your hand as you made your way through the crowd of people attending the charity gala Jack had demanded he attend. Personally, you hated these things. It was a lot of rubbing elbows with politicians who either looked at your breasts a little too closely or wanted a favor from Rafael.

For this particular event you chose a dress that covered you to your neck but was effectively an illusion. The lace of the dress covered all of the important parts but the flesh tone of the mesh in between was slightly sheer giving it the illusion that you were more uncovered than you really were.

The tickle of Rafael’s 5 o’clock shadow on the side of your cheek made your skin tingle. "The more I look at you the more I think we need to leave."

Turning your head slightly you caught the hungry look in his eyes and dropped your voice so only he could hear you. “Do we have to stay?”

“Be naked on the bed when I get there,” he whispered against your ear before handing you a card key for a room in the hotel.

Your eyes glanced at the card, the room number was on it. Palming it you gave him a coy smile and glided away from him to the elevators. After closing the room door you striped, leaving articles of clothing in a trail from the door to the bed. You pulled the sheets down to the foot of the bed and removed your spiked heels before climbing to the middle of it and propping yourself to a half reclining position with all the pillows.

Just thinking about Rafael made you wet and achy for him. Your fingers twitched on your stomach, anxious to move lower but you opted to wait until you heard him come in the door. When he did your fingers moved through your already wet curls to the flesh that was begging for attention. His eyebrows arched when he caught sight of your legs spread wide and you fingering yourself.

“Couldn’t wait, hermosa?” His hands worked quickly to start removing his clothing.

You whimpered as your finger brushed your clit. “You have no idea what you do to me...”

Once he was down to his white undershirt and red boxers he climbed up on the bed and grabbed hold of your wrist. Pulling your fingers free he stuck them in his mouth and sucked your arousal from them before his head dipped and his mouth and tongue were on you. Your hands fisted in the sheets as he worked you over, his tongue fucking you and flicking your clit until your body let go and you felt like you were imploding and floating at the same time.

His tongue swiped over your lips one last time before his hands pulled you down the bed and he left you to catch your breath for a minute.

You gasped and your eyes flew to his when you felt him thrust into you. He felt so good inside of you and when he bent to kiss you the taste of yourself on his tongue nearly sent you over the edge again. Those green eyes of his studied your face while he slowly fucked you, capturing your lips in a kiss or lightly nipping his teeth over your jaw.

When his thrusts finally grew erratic and he was close to his own release he reached down between you and thumbed your clit until you fell over with him. The feeling of him spilling inside of you while your body clenched around him made it that much sweeter and you whimpered his name into his shoulder while you shuddered.

Long moments later he lifted his head to press a kiss to your lips again and grin against them. “I hate to tell you this but we have to go back.”

You giggled at the disappointment in his tone. “I know. It felt good to sneak off for this though.”

Rafael kissed you again. “We can sneak back up here once it’s over.”

“Mmmmmm,” you hummed against his lips. “If you don’t move we’ll never leave.”

His hips were rocking once more and he was kissing that sensitive spot on your neck. “I am moving, hermosa.”


	4. Needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Rafael sat in his usual place on the end of the couch. Glass of scotch to his right hand on the end table. A file open to his left. Pad of paper in his lap. Pen in his right hand.

He looked so damned sexy with his waistcoat half unbuttoned and collar open. You found his tie lying over his jacket on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

It was cold outside, but the apartment was just warm enough, so you were wearing a pair of your cotton sleep shorts and his worn Harvard t-shirt. You decided to skip the bra and panties after your shower in hopes you wouldn’t need them.

His tie was just too tempting, and you picked it up and wrapped it around your neck then flopped down on the other side of the couch.

You watched as his green eyes moved from his pad over your feet, which were pressed into his hip, and up your legs until they landed on his tie.

One eyebrow arched and he laid his pen down. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“What makes you say that, Rafi?” The corners of your lips lifted as you pushed your toes under his thigh.

“You only wear my tie like that when you’re feeling needy.”

Drawing your legs up under you, you shifted to your knees and leaned forward until his t-shirt gaped away from your chest. His eyes drifted down the shirt then lingered on the tie before returning to your face. “So needy, Papi.”

He studied you and the way you bit your bottom lip for a few more seconds before calmly gathering his work and setting it on the coffee table in front of you. When he sat back, he folded his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow at you. “You know, hermosa, I have to get this trial prep done.”

You pouted your bottom lip out and wiggled your bottom. “Please, Papi.”

Rafael stood up and turned toward you. His hands gripped your hips, shifting you until you were facing the back of the couch. He leaned over your back and his lips brushed your ear making you shiver in anticipation and need.

“Do you want me inside of you?”

His words were followed by a rush of wet heat between your legs and a deep ache in your core.

“Yeeessssss.”

Those long fingers of his hooked into the waistband of your shorts and dragged them down your hips and off to the floor. You pressed your thighs together and shifted while trying to gain some friction you desperately needed. The sound of his belt and zipper had you holding your breath until his hands were back on your hips and the head of his cock pressed into you.

“You’re soaked, hermosa.” He growled into your ear at the same time his hips thrust forward.

“Oh God, Rafiiiiii…” You moaned his name as his hand came around to lay flat over your belly, holding you tight to him as he rolled his hips. The skin under his fingers quivered and you felt heat blooming and tension gathering in your core.

He groaned in pleasure and nipped your earlobe when your pussy spasmed around him the first time. “Dios mio, you’re killing me.”

“Harder Rafi, please, harder.”

Rafael’s hips snapped harder and faster into you and your hands gripped the couch until your fingers started to hurt. The coiled tension finally let go and you started to shake and moan as your body descended into one of the most intense orgasms you’d ever felt. You almost worried you might break Rafael, but he started to pulse inside of you and his moan of pleasure followed soon after.

The two of you stilled as your bodies settled and your breathing returned mostly to normal.

His hand pushed the t-shirt up over your back and he pressed a soft kiss to your skin. “I love you, hermosa.”

“I love you too,” you breathed into the couch cushion and turned your head until you could see him.

He was smiling down at you and his fingers lightly ran over the skin of your back. “Somehow, trial prep doesn’t seem so important anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
